


To be or not to be a witch

by Pwassonne



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pwassonne/pseuds/Pwassonne
Summary: "This isn't a game where you can just make up your own rules."Puella Magi meet modern-day witchcraft, disaster ensues.Warning: I have a terrible sense of humor.





	To be or not to be a witch

On that day, I could see my Soul Gem had grown darker.   
"There's only one way to purify it," said Kyuubey when I asked it for help. "You need to obtain a Grief Seed and use it."  
"I can't fight."  
Kyuubey said nothing.  
Later, when I was alone, I thought of trying to purify my Soul Gem as I would a common crystal. I put it in water, to no avail. I decided against salt, for fear of damaging the Gem somehow.  
Finally, I went out and buried it.  
After making careful mental note of where it was located, I turned around... and walked away.


End file.
